The Divide
by The Shifty Argonian
Summary: Things are changing. Worlds are aligning. What is going to happen? Can it be stopped?


It was an unusually cold winter. Everyone in Arandelle was huddled around a fire or each other. Anything they could do to get warm. The castle had every fireplace and lantern going they could, and it was still cold. Even Elsa, who had powers of ice and winter, felt the cold wind bite and the chill seep deep inside of her. Something was wrong. Changing. And it couldn't be good. She stared out her window and looked up to the sky. There was no snow. No rain. Nothing. Just a blanket of dark clouds and cold unparalleled. Off into the distance, she saw a hole in the clouds briefly appear, a flash of white light, and as soon as it happened, it disappeared. At first she thought it was odd. But it had been happening for months now, and she had learned to think nothing of it. Thats what led to her downfall. As like every day, she ate a cold breakfast, checked on staff, and then went straight to the library. She had been trying to research this as much as she could, but there was nothing other that cold fronts and other weather anomalies, and the occasional mention of a rogue wizard, but she would have known about that by now. But today was different. She picked up a book about ancient magic, and there was a part about weather anomalies leading to something. But no matter how hard she looked, the page was too worn and smudged to be readable. Just as she picked up a magnifying glass, she heard shouts from outside. Elsa ran to the door, dropping the book, and nearly running Anna and a few miscellaneous castle staff over in the meantime. "Elsa, can you see anything?" Anna asked, as Elsa peered through the fogged and frozen window. "Not much, other than this frost" Elsa replied. Another shout was heard, closer, and was shortly cut off into a quiet gurgling sound. Elsa knew this couldn't be good. Something was beginning to smash the castle doors, and a deafening thud followed by a splintering noise rang through the main hall. They fell slowly, landing with a large thud. When she looked up from the door, there was a man standing there. He was tall, brawny, and was wearing an outfit eerily similar to the ninjas she had heard stories about from her father. It was blue with a mask covering everything on his face other than his eyes. Before she could react, he had jumped up and landed squarely on top of her, pinning her to the cold marble floor. "Who are y-you?" She choked out under his firm grip. He chuckled. "I am one with the cold. With the snow. With the ice. I have come, simply to ensure that only ones that are true with the spirits of cold survive. You, however, are simply out of sync. Completely wrong. And I've come to ensure that you don't leave this castle, and spread your filth throughout the many realms." He whispered, in a soft yet vicious tone. He raised one arm and a wicked sharp sword made of solid ice appeared. It was elegant, yet deadly looking and wicked sharp. Elsa stared at it in horror. She threw up the hand that was now freed, and shot one small blast of ice. He absorbed the attack easily, but not before being knocked back a few feet. Elsa stood up quickly and formed a thick wall of solid ice. The ninja just laughed, and kicked through it easily. "Fighting is useless, you know." He said, blocking another ice bolt. The ninja quickly slid over to her on a patch of ice and swung his sword. Elsa barely had time to put up a block of ice before it hit. The sword cut through half of the ice before stopping. The ninja, however hard he tried, could not pull the weapon free. Elsa noticed this, and froze the bottom half of his body. "Next time you try assaulting royalty, bring backup." She said. "But I need to know who is behind this." She said, angrily, before pulling off the ninjas mask. What she saw underneath was nothing like she had ever seen. It was sickening. It was, for lack of a better term, unhuman. He disintegrated into many small ice pieces, and left Elsa there holding the mask, trying to comprehend what she had seen. As she was frozen (pardon the pun, but it was intentional), he reformed silently behind her, with a new sword, same as the last, and impaled her, below the heart. He grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him. "I normally make death quick, but since you fought back, you dont deserve what others get. You will die slowly. Nobody can help you. The guards and medical staff are dead. I made sure of it. Sweet dreams." He said, calmly, with a subtle menacing undertone, before reaching down to the shaking a bloodstained body of the dying elsa, grabbing his mask , then dropping her head onto the floor with a muted thud.. He wiped the mask off briefly, before nodding and putting it back over his face. Elsa's life was flashing before her eyes. She knew she would die, just not like this. And so young. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't even manage the strength for that. She Watched him walk out of the castle. Elsa had one chance though. Anna. But she couldn't find it in her to speak. All that came out was a unintelligible gurgle. She laid there for eternities, for her. It might have been mere minutes, but Elsa was getting weaker by the second. If someone or something didn't find her soon, she was done for.

Anna didn't get there in time. But someone did. He was a young boy, appearing 15, with spiked hair, overly large feet, and baggy orange shorts. He wore 2 chains on his shorts, and carried what looked like a large gold and silver key, with something vaguely resembling a mouse hanging off of the end. He ran over to me, setting the key down gently next to him. He seemed to do something with his hands, and something green engulfed me. By now, I was barely conscious, and couldn't make out the boy's face. Whatever he had done, though, had gotten me healing rapidly. I felt the cuts and gashes closing, and I was able to see everything clearly now. He was as I expected. Younger, with large baby blue eyes. He stared at me, concerned. "Who did this?" He asked, genuinely puzzled. "H-he was wearing blue, with a mask on." Elsa told him briefly, not going into detail of the horrors that lay under the shades of blue. "I figured." The boy said. "He's been all over in the past few days. He killed a few of my friends already, but he seems to be in search of someone else." The boy said, slowly looking more and more puzzled. He suddenly snapped out of it, and looked at me with a wide smile. "I'm Sora. Sorry for not introducing myself before." He said, extending a hand. I put on a glove, and shook it back. "Elsa." I replied, briefly. I was both traumatized, as well as deep in though, due to the attack and what Sora had said. "What's going on here!?" Yelled Anna, breaking into my thoughts. I looked at her, and saw her face had gone paler than normal. I looked down, and noticed that the puddle of blood was still there, and it was beginning to dry. She ran down to me and hugged me. "You're ok right? I don't need to go and get somebody?" She pulled away, looking at me, very concerned. "No, I'm perfectly alright. Thanks to Sora anyways." I muttered, slowly trailing off. It was hard for me to admit that someone I barely knew had helped me so greatly. "You mean this kid?" Anna said loudly, jerking her thumb to Sora. "Hey!" He yelled, stepping forward. "Don't." I said, to both of them. "Sora, I have to ask, how did you know I was even in trouble here?" I asked him, looking at him, my gaze never faltering. He didn't even seem to notice my glare as he said "Well, I hear something break, and seeing as how its Alignment day, I figured someone had found their next target." "Alignment day?" "Yeah. Once every 100 years, every universe becomes so close together, it's possible to cross, whether it be accidental, or purposeful." He replied. This was rather odd. I had never heard any of our scholars talk about this, or any professor for that matter. "We should probably be moving. This universe has been compromised." Sora said, to both me, and the silent Anna. "You mean we can't stay here!?" I half asked, half yelled, outraged. "Well, no. More people who are looking for easy targets will be here, and soon, I'm willing to bet." He told me, ignoring the hard edge of anger that was in my voice. _When will this guy get it through his head? I'm not leaving._


End file.
